miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Orikko
is the kwami who is connected to the Rooster Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With their power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a rooster-themed superhero. Appearance Orikko is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall and has burnt orange skin, the color getting lighter the further down their body, with orange eyes and yellow sclerae. They have a rooster comb on their head, a yellow beak, and a rooster-like tail with three tips. Abilities Orikko can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. They can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than themself. As a kwami, Orikko is able to transform the holder of the Rooster Miraculous into a rooster-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Orikko and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When its Miraculous was not being worn, Orikko was dormant in the Rooster Miraculous, which was stored inside Master Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 2 During Season 2, Orikko was dormant in the Rooster Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Orikko was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the other kwamis and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. They marveled at the gift Tikki brought as he thought it was a paintbrush and draws a line with the marker to the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Orikko got into position but in an effort to contact him, they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice the kwami shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then the kwami realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and Tikki and Plagg's wielders would be in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Orikko was dormant in the Rooster Miraculous. In "Kwamibuster", he was activated along with his kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan to rescue Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Orikko was one of the few kwamis captured but was actually apart of the plan and with the help of Multicat was set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat, Orikko and others cheered for Marinette as their plan was successful and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", he was activated alongside Stompp, Roaar, Ziggy, Daizzi, Barkk, Mullo, and Fluff, by Queen Bee with the intent to use them against Ladybug and Cat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, they collectively withheld their transformation phrases. Upon hearing Wang Fu give up his title he and the others tell him not to do it but Wang does so with the Miracle Box changing. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off their respective Miraculouses, and they, alongside their kwamis, are returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Orikko was first revealed in a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Orikko's name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/Kyoi_Tekina/status/1061763079581634562 and https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * Roosters represent pride, honesty, watchfulness, flamboyance, and other things. * The rooster is the tenth animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Orikko's name is a reference to "Cocorico", a French onomatopoeia for the sound a rooster makes. de:Orikko es:Orikko fr:Orikko pl:Orikko pt-br:Orikko ru:Орикко Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters